fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Darien Wolf
Darien Wolf is one of the seven children of Bigby Wolf and Snow White. Bigby has stated that Darien is the pack leader among his cubs. Histroy Darien was the fourth son of Snow and Bigby. Being born with mostly wolfish traits and the ability to fly, similar to most of his siblings, prompted his mother to move to The Farm where he could grow up without being noticed by Mundies. After the arrival of their grandfather at the Farm, he and his brothers learned how to transition between their wolf and human forms at will. Inherit the Wind After Mr. North passed away one of the cubs was to become the new North Wind (since Bigby and his brothers were unfit for the position). Darien was excited with the idea believing he would be chosen. However in the last test, his sister Winter managed to prove to be the rightful heir. Darien angrily attempts to lash out or even bully his older sister, to which she unknowingly proves her power and literally blows him up into the sky. Leaving both their parents shocked by Winter's power, Bigby then urges the other children to get Darien down. Afterwards, Blossom is chosen to meet Santa and ask their question. Darien is very upset when Blossom explains she couldn't ask him anything. He rudely calls his sister names (ironically ignoring how his sister said their Aunt Rose Red disappeared) either to be mean, out of disappointment, or just to prove dominance again. Cubs in Toyland In Cubs in Toyland, Therese is whisked away by her toy to a Toyland. While Mountbatten and Ranger Mike Danger toy are recruited by Darien to help find Therese. But just as they finally get close enough to find her, the other toys that tricked Therese attack Darien and the others. During the attack Ranger Mike Danger is destroyed by the other toys to protect Darien, Darien's separated during the fight from Mountbatten and gravely injured. Unknown to him Mountbatten is murdered by Therese and the toys. As he wanders he begins seeing visions from his father and what appears to be an older Ambrose, he appears informed of Therese's descending fall from grace. During his wondering he appears to realize his fate and is distraught, wanting to live. As he travels he comes upon an old tattered stuff dog (Rex) and carries it as company and there finds the magical cauldron and cleans it, for Therese. Darien realizes that in order to save his sister, he must sacrifice himself, and impales himself on a broken mini pool cue. His blood goes into a magical cauldron and his body goes into the soil. Because of Darien's magical bloodline, his blood is invokes an ancient magic. The grass begins to grown in Toyland, and the cauldron is restored and becomes filled up with food every day, always magically fresh and hot. Therese grieves over her brother for a long, long time, until a now older and more mature Therese decides it is time to put her brother's sacrifice to work and begin the restoration of her kingdom. Because of Darien's sacrifice it helps Therese restore the land to glory and help the toys rebuild themselves. Afterwards, an older Therese returns home to inform her family of Darien's sacrifice. Afterlife Darien appears before Bigby in his personal heaven, his father was shocked to find out he has also died. They share a last father-son reunion, before Darien moves on to the afterlife and Bigby has to choose to return to life or stay out of the picture for good. Characteristics Darien is shown as the leader of the pack. He takes a good resemblance to his father. Darien is the driving force behind the cubs, although often exerting it by teasing and pushing his siblings. However, he takes his father's lessons about how to be a good wolf to heart. Darien is very confident in his own abilities, often verging on cockiness, and would take offense at not be deemed as the best, especially among his siblings. He proved himself to deeply care about his family and he selflessly sacrificed his life to save his sister, Therese. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Darien has killed: *Himself (In order to save Therese Wolf) *Wild Pig See also References Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fables Category:The Cubs